Into the Rush
by rexter-fangirl
Summary: Guess we have to sleep on the ground then." Waxer grumbled. "Aw.. Does wittle Waxer want wittle Numa to hug him good night? Does he want a ration bar" Boil cooed waving a ration bar in Waxer's face. Yeah I don't know how to get this preview thing done XD
1. Chapter 1

"To be honest," Waxer spat bloodied saliva on the dusty ground," that was a horrible landing."

"Oh ok, smart ass, you land a escape pod while we fly into a atmosphere, I mean, you can't even DRIVE escape pods!" Boil retorted appearing from the dented pod, two blasters in hand.

Waxer grinned as he replaced his helmet," I bet I could do better buddy, but at the moment, we need to figure out where General Kenobi is."

Boil threw Waxer his blaster and went back into the pod. He reappeared, his helmet underarm.

"No, first we need to find where in the hell we are." he griped, rubbing his nose before putting on his helmet.

Waxer warily looked around at his surroundings. Steep rock walls surrounded them, the sky a open blue above. Waxer kicked the dusty earth.

"Why in the hell did the Separatists attack before be even got there? I mean, they weren't supposed to even know that we were coming. Damn I hope everyone else is ok." Boil trailed off, looking upwards.

Waxer silently agreed as he clicked on his comlink.

"This is Trooper Waxer reporting in. Is anyone out there? Trooper Boil and I landing in an escape pod on Tatooine. Is anyone out there?" he chanted.

Waxer paused and waiting for a response.

"Waxer? This is Dux, Wooley , Akan and I are ok. We haven't heard from anyone but you two so far." came a response.

Waxer let out a relived sigh," Well, we got to Tatooine alright, now what do we do?" he asked good humouredly.

He heard Dux chuckle," You got me there vod."

"I think we need to get outta this canyon." Boil grumbled.

"Hey Dux, where are you guys? If you know that is." Waxer asked, he didn't even know where he and Boil were.

"Uh, I have no clue. But Wooley here says we are south of your position, not that far actually." Dux replied.

Waxer narrowed his eyes," What do you mean by, 'Not that far?'"

"Oh about, five miles, max," Dux said unconcerned," why?"

Waxer sighed," Oh nothing, well, we'll meet up with you guys, god I hope someone else calls in soon."

"Agreed, well, I'm out." Dux's signal blinked out and Waxer raised his attention to Boil.

"Well, did you figure out a way out of this hole?"

Boil shrugged," Cables?"

Waxer examined his blaster for moment and nodded," Cables it is, shall I use mine?"

Boil sighed," Be my guest."

Waxer carefully aimed to his south and fired the cable. It connected to the top of the canyon and held tight. Boil beat the other end of the cable into the ground before detaching it from the blaster.

"Well, let's get climbing I guess." Waxer groaned, inching up the thin cable.

Halfway up Boil laughed," Hey Wax, just don't look down,"

Waxer groaned at the thought of falling from the cable if he even attepted that," Shut up Boil."

Boil chuckled," Just trying to help nerra."

Waxer gave a sharp laugh," Nerra, Boil? Numa rubbed off on ya huh?"

"Less then she did with you." Boil shot back.

Waxer stayed silent.

"Oh Wax you know I was just teasing." Boil sighed.

"Yeah, yeah." Waxer said in thought, they were near the top of the cable now.

Hugging the metal cable, Waxer carefully lifted himself upon the edge of the canyon, glancing behind him to see Boil patiently waiting for him to move. Glad to be on solid ground, Waxer scooted away from the edge and removed his helmet, wiping sweat from his face.

"Quite hot here ain't it Boil?" he said licking his lips to give them moisture.

"Waxer!" a startled yell alerted Waxer.

"Boil!" Waxer groaned, seeing the empty cable, but no Boil.

Nearly falling off the edge himself, Waxer dove over to the nise, and looked down. Boil gripped desperately on the edge, his grasp wasn't good.

"Boil!" Waxer yelped, grabbing for his friend's hand.

Boil, with Waxer pulling him, grapped the cable again and pulled his body onto the canyon's edge, panting for breath. Waxer gasped as well. What hadn't he been paying attention?

"Sorry Boil! I-"

Boil raised his hand," No need Wax, I'm ok."

Waxer huffed out a sigh and looked up into the sky again.

With a annoyed grunt he bent over to grab his helmet before turning to Boil.

"To hell with walking five miles. Sun, erm suns, are setting." he told Boil.

Boil nodded.

"Guess we have to sleep on the ground then." Waxer grumbled.

"Aw.. Does wittle Waxer want wittle Numa to hug him good night? Does he want a ration bar" Boil cooed waving a ration bar in Waxer's face.

Waxer shot a glare at his brother before sitting onto the ground, hiding a blush.

"You eat, what ever, I'm not hungry. I'm going to bed." he growled, moodily setting down his blaster.

Is his pout he hit his head to the ground.

"Ow." he muttered.

Boil burst out laughing. After a moment, Waxer joined in.

"Sorry bro." Boil chuckled, gnawing the ration bar.

"Well, get sleep vod. We got a long day ahead of us." Waxer replied.

Boil leaned back," Yeah, 5 miles to be exact."

* * *

**(A/C) Ok. Character are sorta ooc. And NO. Waxer does not LIKE LIKE Numa. It is a brother sister relationship. More to come R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Waxer woke groggily when Boil nudged him awake.

"Hey, wake up before I have to preform mouth to mouth resuscitation." Boil's face was upside down, grinning.

"Oh, no, anything but that." Waxer playfully shoved his brother out of his face and sat up.

Boil handed Waxer a ration bar, "We need to get moving. Dux won't wait forever."

Waxer devoured the meager bit of food and sighed," He'll wait, he wouldn't leave us behind."

Boil shrugged and slapped his helmet on," Do you suppose Cody made it out fine?"

Waxer chuckled," Knowing the Commander, he'll pull through and will be set on completing the mission."

"Great." Boil groaned, picking himself up to a standing position.

Waxer grabbed Boil's hand and stood to stretched.

"Ug, remind me to never sleep in armor again, ever." he complained, feeling sore.

"Oh you baby, stop complaining, let's get a move on." Boil waved for Waxer to follow as he turned toward the south.

Waxer replaced his helmet and trotted after Boil. Tatooine was simple. Sand, rocks, more sand, and, what do you know? More sand. The occasional dead looking shrub was a sign of difference in the surroundings, but life? No, no life Waxer could see. It was quite depressing.

"How do you think Numa is doing?" Boil asked suddenly.

Surprised, Waxer hesitated, but then replied," Happy. Her people are free, she is free."

"She was already free, she just was alone." Boil disagreed.

"She wasn't free in the sense that she could do her normal activities, before her people were taken prisoners." Waxer countered.

Boil didn't reply and the two kept walking. Waxer started to grow weary of walking, the heat was blistering. Wearing a bunch of armor didn't help.

"I swear, this armor is wearing me out today." he sighed.

"Catch." Boil tossed their canteen to Waxer.

Waxer caught the container and slid off his helmet to mop away the sweat with his gloved hand.

"That's better." he said relieved after long drink.

"Hey leave some for me." Boil growled, watching the small amount of water remaining slosh around in the canteen.

"Here," Waxer handed the canteen back and replaced his helmet.

He chuckled as Boil took a drink.

"What?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh, you look really creepy in the sunlight with those red eyes of yours." Waxer snickered.

"Booga wooga." Boil muttered.

The clones continued their trek. Waxer noticed the terrain getting rockier.

"Oh wow." Boil gasped.

"What?" Waxer looked around.

Boil pointed at a slope beyond them," Look what we have to climb down."

Waxer stared at the sharp decline.

"Let's take a better look." he suggested.

Boil took lead and the two jogged down to the edge.

"Damn." Boil whispered, staring over the edge.

"I thought Tatooine was just sandy slopes, not killer cliffs of death." Waxer mused.

Boil sighed," Let's get cracking."

Waxer grabbed his arm," You can't be serious. That's a death wish."

"Hey, have a better plan?" Boil retorted as he started to descend.

"Fine, but if you fall and die, your fault." he warned.

"Come on Wax, you scared?" Boil teased.

With a sigh, Waxer started down.

"Hey! Lay off kicking the rocks off would ya?" Boil complained as small rocks peppered his helmet.

"They won't kill you!" Waxer snorted.

Almost halfway down, Boil gasped," Waxer, watch out here!"

"Why? What's wrong?" What? You think I'm not being careful now?

"Loose rocks, nearly slipped." Boil sounded like he was going through a adrenaline rush.

"Steady." Waxer breathed to himself.

No foot hold. What happened to my foot hold?

"Boil!" Waxer cried out.

He was hanging only by his arms. Boil gasped as he look up at his friend in peril.

"Hold on!" he bellowed.

Waxer felt his grip slipping. Panic fluttered in his stomach. His hands grabbed at nothing but air.

"Ahhhh!" he yelled in fear.

Waxer smacked the ground sooner than he expected. But the effect felt sickening.

"Waxer!" Boil called from above.

Waxer sat up and coughed. He flexed his arms and legs, nothing broken. He sighed a relief.

Ow. Spoke too soon

Wincing, he guessed he may have broken a rib.

"Waxer? Waxer!" he heard Boil's calls.

"Here!" he gasped, as he stood up.

"Waxer!" Boil skidded to a stop beside him," Are you ok?"

"Nothing but a broken rib. Lucky me." he groaned.

"Your too stubborn to die." Boil chuckled.

"Hey, we made it down, now to find a place to camp." Waxer reminded him.

"Oh, yes." Boil agreed.

Beep beep!

"Is it Dux?" Boil asked curious.

Waxer shrugged and activated his comm.

"Trooper Waxer reporting." he greeted.

"Waxer! Cody here. Where are you? Why haven't you reported in?"

Waxer froze," Er, we sorta had a crash landing sir. Boil is with me as well. As for not reporting in, we did and Dux's party answered. That's the only men we have heard from and we are working our way to their position." he finished.

"They told me you were meeting at their position, they are also the only party I was able to reach." Cody sounded frustrated.

"We'll continue to Dux's position sir, Waxer and Boil out." Waxer ended the transmission.

The sky was growing dimmer. Both suns starting to set.

"You think you can make it tomorrow?" Boil asked worryingly.

"Eh, I'll live. I can't believe only us and Dux's group reported in. They all can't be dead can they?"

Boil was silent for a moment, then said in a small voice," I hope not."

"I know why I lived Boil." Waxer muttered.

"What?"

"I said I know why I survived the fall." Waxer said more clearly.

Boil glanced at him puzzled," Why?"

Waxer looked down," I still have a purpose. She still needs me."

Boil stared at Waxer with a look of contemplation," What ever you say buddy, just get some rest tonight."

Boil removed his helmet and fidgeted as he got comfortable on the ground. Waxer sighed and also removed his helmet. Peace and quiet would be welcome tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Waxer awoke with a pain in his ribs, what did he expect?

"Boil." Waxer sighed.

No reply.

"Boil?" Waxer turned over only to see he was alone.

Waxer hopped up, helmet on," Boil this isn't funny."

Still no reply. Waxer took the chance.

"BOIL!" he yelled, wincing at the pain in his ribs.

"What you yelling my name for?" Waxer heard a complaint behind him.

Waxer turned and saw Boil carrying a full canteen of water.

"Where did that from?" he asked warily.

"You really don't want to know, and it's drinkable." he added wryly.

"What is it?" he asked still suspicious.

"Condensation.." Boil took off his helmet, grinning as he handed it to Waxer.

Waxer took off his helmet. He gulped a large mouthful. It tasted ok.

"Ah, evaporation is a wonderful thing." Boil snickered watching Waxer drink.

Waxer froze then spat out the water," This is-is your-"

"Boil roared with laughter," Ha! It won't kill you, and really, it's drinkable, and better than nothing."

Waxer still spat until his mouth was dry," I refuse to drink your recycled....water."

Boil sighed," Suit yourself, go thirsty."

Boil turned," We need to get to Dux's landing party today ok, so let's get a move on."

Waxer followed. There was never any talk between him and Boil as they walked, there just wasn't anything to talk about. It seemed like forever before Boil stopped to look at his chrono.

"Damn. We should be there by now." he grumbled.

Waxer was about to agree when a sudden movement made him raise his blaster.

"What?" Boil tensed up, also raising his blaster.

Waxer was silent as he scanned the area. Nothing.

"Damn it Waxer, don't scare me like that." Boil growled.

PEOW!

At Boil's feet, dust was raised as a blaster bolt hit.

"Down!" Boil gasped, flattening himself on the ground.

Waxer narrowed his eyes, he saw the sniper droid.

"Waxer DOWN!" Boil snapped, hitting the back of Waxer's knee, making it buckle.

Waxer stayed standing and shot the droid, once, twice, three times.

"Got him." he chuckled, helping Boil up.

"Idiot." Boil growled, walking toward the down droid.

Waxer followed and looked around warily.

"There might be more you know." he whispered.

"I know, but we aren't far from Dux's position." Boil sighed, kicking the disabled sniper.

The two turned away to continue their trek. They walked for what felt like maybe a few minutes before Waxer saw a new figure in the distance.

"Boil! There!" Waxer squinted against the two suns.

"It's Dux alright, come'on!" he urged, sprinting away.

Waxer followed, panting painfully after a good forty yards.

Boil slowed," You ok?" a flash of concern tinged his voice.

"Yeah, just keep going." he rasped.

Boil stopped short. Waxer, confused,looks up. They were at the small camp. What was left of it.

"What the-" Boil gasped.

The small tent Dux and the others must of set up was in a crumpled pile. There was the escape pod and a single helmet on the ground. Waxer tentatively walked over and picked it up.

He wiped away the smudge of blood on the chin piece and held it at his hip.

Boil searched the escape pod.

"Oh...oh...what the hell happened to them?" Boil cried out angrily.

Boil gently dragged out a torn up clone's body, helmet on thank fully.

"Droids can't do this." Waxer muttered as he looked away.

"What ever happened to them can happen to us, stay alert." Boil growled.

Waxer carefully pickled over the fallen tent. His foot hit something hard and something groaned.

Startled, Waxer skittered backwards. Boil didn't noticed, he was searching the pod. Waxer lifted the tent flap slowly, and was greeted by a familiar face.

"Boil!" Waxer called, relief showing through his voice.

Boil was suddenly next to him," What?"

"I found Dux." Waxer ripped away the tent revealing Dux's stunned face.

"You guys made it." he sounded tired.

"What happened Dux." Boil asked handing him the canteened water.

Dux looked weary," It was Wooley's shift, he yelled out and Akan screamed.. something crushed on top of me..that'sall I remeber." Dux sounded regretful.

"We found Akan's body, Wooley's wasn't here." Boil's voice was steel.

Sorrow flashed through Dux's face," Their dead?"

Waxer helped his brother up slowly, he didn't look hurt, just weary.

"Vod'ika, don't fret, your getting out of here, alive."


	4. Chapter 4

"Boil."' Waxer yawned, kicking Boil's side.

"Mmmfmmf." he grumbled.

"Boil, it's time for your shift." Waxer sighed at the no response and gave hard, sharp kick.

"Ow! What- hey! What did you do that for?" Boil complained, rubbing his hip as he sat up.

"It's your watch shift, move, it's _my_ turn to sleep." Waxer helped Boil up before collapsing where Boil had lain.

It was going to be ok. All they had to do was get to the extraction point Cody had commed them about. Giving a last yawn Waxer shut his eyes and fell asleep.

...

Boil felt strangely safe in the escape pod. He was surprised Waxer hadn't fallen asleep.

_Naw, Waxer was a good soldier, he followed orders. Well, there was the one time on Ryloth.._ Boil stopped short.

_I wonder how the little biter's doin. At least she has her family back..._

_Rustle_

Boil froze. Slowly he leaned forward to glance outside of the pod.

Nothing.

"Now your just scaring yourself." he muttered outloud.

"HHHISSSSHH!" something bellowed to Boil's right.

Whatever it was rammed into the pod, causing it to dislodge from the sandy earth.

"Ah!" Boil yelled as he rolled from the impact, hitting his head sharply on the metal.

Dazed, Boil stared up at the entrace of the pod. Two beady eyes stared back.

...

"THEIR BACK!" Waxer awoke to a cry.

Snapping up, Waxer saw Dux's fear filled eyes glancing at his.

"What? What's back?" he roared, confused.

"The creatures! They have Boil!" Dux gasped pointing out the tent. Waxer flew out of it, blaster raised.

"Waxer!" Boil grunted, dodging a blow from a rather bulky animal.

"Hold on!" Waxer yelled out, sprinting to his friend.

"Waxer! On your six!" Dux warned.

Waxer had no time to gasp when the animal smashed into him. He lay gasping for a breath when the animal jumped on him. Waxer immediately regretted not putting on his helmet. The creature seemed to be tasting his scent, breathing it's hot stinking breath in his face.

"GET OFF MY BROTHER!" someone screamed.

The animal gave a crying yelp and it lept from Waxer and turned tail. Dux stood over Waxer, panting. He glanced down at him, and held his hand out.

"Thanks." Waxer muttered.

"HEY! HELP!" Boil protested, still sparring with the animal who had attacked him.

Waxer dashed over, shooting the creature's back. It hissed, annoyed, It flew it's tail into the ground, making grit fly.

"Ah!" Waxer gasped, blinded by the flying sand.

Waxer heard a yell, a yelp then a crunch.

"DUX!" Boil yelled, Waxer heard a single blaster shot.

Something heavy fell at Waxer's feet. Eyes streaming, he looked down. The animal was dead. Boil was hovering of Dux's fallen form, hands feeling the clone's body.

"He's gone." Boil sounded numb.

"Boil.." Waxer started.

"No, he was so close. We were getting out of here. Now he's gone. " Boil stood and walked off, arms crossed stiffly.

Waxer looked down at Dux's lifeless form. His head was at a awkward angle, but he looked unharmed other than that. Waxer glanced at Boil again. Dux had been a squadmate. They faced losses before. But Boil was different now.

_Since Numa he can't leave a man behind._ Waxer realized.

Boil sharply turned to face Waxer, face hardened from any other expression.

"We need to get moving, were getting to the extraction point." he walked by Waxer, and crouched into the tent.

Waxer watched his friend sulk away before turning his attention back to Dux. Without a word, he managed a shallow grave in the sand. It wasn't quite deep enough, maybe he could find some rocks to cover him in.

"Just make a mound with sand Waxer, there arn't rocks in this area." Boil startled Waxer, making him drop the arm plate he had taken from Dux.

Together, the two pushed sand over Dux. Straightening up, Waxer handed the arm plate to Boil. Boil sadly stared down at it before placing it in the backpack at his feet.

"Come on, we're getting off the god forsaken planet."


	5. Chapter 5

"Ahh. Boil. Boil hold on a second." Waxer wheezed, bending over.

Boil turned, looking around warily," You alright?"

Waxer painfully inhaled," Yeah, must have tricked my rib up a bit when running."

Boil sighed," If only we had some bacta."

Boil glanced around their surroundings again," I hate this place."

Waxer walked to his brother's side," They won't attack again. It's day time."

"Then what happened back there?" Boil jutted his finger behind him where they had came.

Waxer shrugged, silently gasping at the movement," That was.. well we walked onto them. Come on, are we getting to evac or not?" he walked away from Boil.

Boil glanced behind them again before following.

...

"Cody, this is General Kenobi, report."

Cody glanced at his comm before answering.

"General, I'm at evac with the gunship. I'm waiting for Waxer and Boil-"

"Have you contacted them recently?"

Cody hesitated, he had an uneasy feeling," No. No sir, not for a good 17 hours or so."

"Hmm.. Cody try to contact them. If you can't I'm afraid you have to pull out. There is a massive storm coming and your gunship will be stranded if you don't leave before hand." the general sounded regretful.

Cody was appalled. He couldn't just _leave_ his men out here.

"Sir, I'll stay, the gunship can go. These men were the only men to live. I'm not leaving them sir."

Cody knew he was refusing an order from his general, but his men came first.

"Cody there's no telling when a new gunship can come for you." General Kenobi warned.

"I can handle it sir, Cody out." Cody ended the transmission and signaled the pilot to go.

The clone nodded and rose from the sandy ground. Cody looked over the sand duns as it flew off.

"Hurry on up boys." he muttered.

...

"Should we help them?" Waxer wiped his brow of the sweat forming there.

Boil was watching two small figures fighting off the creatures the two clones now knew all too well.

"Why not." he sighed, jumping down the sandy hill.

"Hey! Over here!" he yelled at the creatures before putting his helmet back on.

Boil skidded to a stop at the base of the hill and fired a shot into the air," Come get some." he laughed as the creatures turned their attention to him.

Waxer killed one before Boil dropped the other. Waxer patted Boil on the back, handing his buddy his helmet that he had dropped.

Boil accepted the bucket, but left his head unhelmeted. The two humans warily watched from afar.

Boil glanced at Waxer," Locals?"

Waxer took his helmet off," I reckon."

The smallest one, a female, stepped up," Your clones, Republic right?" she said carefully.

Boil nodded," Yes ma'am. Are you two alright?"

Waxer watched the other person carefully. He seemed to be young, couldn't be over 17. As was the girl.

"Boil, we need to get moving." Waxer looked up, the suns would set in a few hours. And he didn't like the way Boil was watching the girl.

Boil stared at the girl a second too long before answering him," Er, yes." Boil nodded at the girl and bot before turning to walk away.

"Excuse me? Clones. an we accompany you, until you leave? We don't have a way to defend out selves and.. yeah" the boy kicked the sand.

"Of-" Waxer started.

"Of course!" Boil cut off Waxer, eyes right on the girl.

The two joined the troopers, walking up the hill.

Waxer stayed behind the boy, while Boil watched the girl walk ahead.

"Boil!" Waxer called.

Boil snapped his head from his intense study.

"What?" Boil slowed to pace with Waxer.

Waxer nudged him in the ribs," Don't go all moony eyed now brother. She can't come with us."

Boil didn't reply for a moment, "I can do what I want. I can have friends that aren't clones you know. Like Numa is your little girl."

"Boil, your not gonna have time to get to know her. And Numa isn't _my little girl_." Waxer growled.

Boil walked ahead, leaving Waxer at the back of the group again. Waxer watched him walk up to the girl.

_iYeah, start a conversation brother. Fine, be heart broken when you can't see her again. It's a dumb thing to do._ /iWaxer thought bitterly i_Who am I to say that? When YOU yourself grew attached to a child./i_

Waxer looked up into the sky.

_iA child I'll never see again./i_


	6. Chapter 6

**Into the Rush Chapter 6**

by *Rexter-fangirl

"Where are we going?" Waxer sighed as the boy took the lead of the group.

He obviously knew where he was going. And Waxer was getting nervous to the fact that they had not found Cody yet.

"Oh.. no where." the boy muttered.

The girl, Tisha he had learned, shook her head," Yes we are, Keeth they deserve to know, they rescued us.."

Waxer's gaze flicked to Keeth, "Where are we heading?"

Keeth sighed," We sorta of had a emergency landing with our ship here. And now we can fly off."

"Wait." Boil jumped into the conversation, "I thought your were following _us_"

Tisha nodded," We were, but now we are close to the ship, so we don't need you guys anymore."

Boil removed his helmet and looked genuinely angry," Why didn't you say anything? Now we are far away from _our_ ship!"

Keeth looked taken aback," You didn't have to follow us."

Boil stood still for a second before turning on his heel," Come on Waxer, we got to find the commander."

Waxer saw the sadness on Tisha's face, she had liked Boil too, Waxer guessed. Waxer waved before following Boil. Now they had to find Cody.. how hard could that be?

...

Cody lay motionless on the ground. Maybe the creature would leave him alone. He felt the creature sniff him over. It gave a puzzled grunt before nosing Cody around.

Cody went limp, pretending to be dead. The creature still nosed him around. The commander could hear more creatures in the distance. He really hoped they were not hungry.

The animal nosing him around stopped and Cody heard it walk away. He waited a minute before sitting up. Warily, he looked around. Nothing.

"Commander?"

Cody whipped around, longing to have his blaster.

"Stop. Who is that?" he warily called out.

He saw a helmet pop from the dune above.

"Waxer, sir."

Cody eased up and removed his helmet, " Where have you been? And where's Boil?"

"Here, sir." Boil appeared from behind Waxer, who was now sliding down the slope.

Cody glared at them," You have no idea what I did to stay and wait for you guys. There's a storm coming, we need to take shelter-"

"Reeaaawr!" a bellowing snarl made the clones look to their left.

"Oh god.." Boil groaned.

There were three creatures at the top of the dune. Glaring down at them and growling.

"Spread out." Waxer breathed.

"What? so they can pick us off one by one?" Cody disagreed shrilly.

"No, they will go after the weakest one.. I'll go over there, you shoot them when they go after me." Waxer side stepped away from Boil and Cody, eyes not leaving the animal's.

"Waxer! Are you crazy?"

"Shhh! Hear that?" Waxer froze at the eerie sound.

Wind.. howling wind.

"There's that storm!" Cody warned.

Immediately all vision was gone. Sand everywhere.

"WAXER GET BACK!" Waxer barley heard the yell.

But whoever yelled it was right. He was now separated from them in a storm, alone with three animals probably stalking him now.

...

"Keeth! Keeth look down there!" Tisha gasped.

She watched horror struck as she watched from above the scene play out.

Waxer, or at least she thought it was Waxer, was being surrounded but three creatures. He was only ten or so yards away from the other two.

"Help them Keeth!" she screeched.

"No! It's their own problem! Let them deal with it." Keeth growled.

Tisha stared at her brother in shock," They helped _us_ when we were in danger!"

Keeth sneered," So?"

"Please? Keeth please?" She begged.

Keeth looked at his crumpled sister," If we get killed it's your fault." he grumbled.

Keeth landed the ship next to the two other clones. Tisha ran out to them.

"Waxer is in trouble!" she screamed.

As if on command, there was a piercing scream.

"Ah, Waxer!" Boil dashed to the sound of the noise. Tisha turned to follow, but Cody held her back.

"Let. Go. Of me." she snarled.

Cody paused before running after Boil, Tisha still in hand. Vision was still iffy, but Cody saw Boil shooting something. At his feet was a dead animal. Waxer was not in sight.

"Boil!" Cody grunted.

Tisha struggled out of Cody's grasp to run over to Boil.

"Miss!" Cody sighed in annoyance.

Boil fired a last round at the two retreating creatures before looking at Cody.

"Help me move this thing." he frantically pushed at the animal's body.

Tisha cocked her head as the two rolled the animal away, revealing a beaten looking Waxer.

Boil hovered over him," Waxer, Waxer! Are you alright?"

Waxer was uninjured. He felt light headed though. He coughed a sigh before struggling to stand.

"Just a scratch, nothing serious.. That blasted thing attacked me and I killed it while it was on top of me." he winced at the twinge of protest his ribs gave.

Boil chuckled," Like I said before, too stubborn to die."


	7. Chapter 7

"I said no." Cody growled.

"You have nowhere else to go clone. These storms last i_hours/I_. Those things will come back. Now you either stay here or come with us. That is my final offer." Keeth sighed and reentered the small ship.

Tisha looked after him then turned back to Cody, "Clone, no, Cody is it? Cody please just come with us. We can easily get you back to where you need to be/ Make your choice soon, if we wait any longer the ship won't be able to take off." Tisha glanced at Waxer and Boil before following her brother aboard.

Cody sighed deeply," Waxer, Boil, get on the ship."

Boil jumped on eagerly, Waxer behind him. Waxer was growing weary of Boil's growing attachment with Tisha. It was certain that they would never see eachother again. Waxer didn't want to deal with Boil's heartache.

Cody jumped aboard and turned to Waxer," I', going to try to get in contact with the general, you go find out where these kids are going."

Waxer nodded and was about to call Boil over before noticing Boil was gone.

_iOh of course, he's up there already./I_ Waxer thought annoyed.

Waxer entered the cockpit unhelmeted now. He saw Boil laughing with Tisha. He seemed happy. Waxer sighed and appeared next to Keeth.

"Where are we going." he asked deadpan.

"Rothan." Keeth muttered.

_iRothan.. that's not anywhere near the General./i_ "I thought you were gonna take us to our destination first."

Keeth chuckled," Hell no. I ain't going ear the Republic. When we get to Rothan you can find a way there."

Waxer was seething," What?"

His outburst made Boil and Tisha look up.

"Waxer?" Boil stood and was next to him," Calm down-"

Waxer whipped around," Calm down? This rankweed is taking us I_farther/i_ from Kenobi!"

Boil looked at ease," I know, we can get off Rothan and be on our way."

"You i_knew/i_ about this?" Waxer asked shocked.

Boil shrugged," Tish told me."

Waxer darkly laughed," Tish told you? Well I need to report this to Cody, see ya with your girlfriend later." Waxer stormed out of the cockpit, nearly running into Cody.

"Kenobi is livid." Cody winced.

Waxer groaned," Of course he is and to make matters worse, their dropping us off at Rothan. Keeth won't take us back."

"What? But-"

"Yeah.. I know." Waxer growled.

The door opened behind Waxer, he didn't need to turn to see who it was.

"Waxer, what the hell?" Boil growled.

Waxer turned sharply," What do you want Boil? My and Cody are discussing how much time we get to spend cleaning the latrines for going off like this, want to join?"

Boil glared at him," No, rather not, Waxer, their just going to drop us off-"

Cody intervened," Away from where we need to go. Boil did you know about this?"

Boil sighed," Yes sir. I did."

Cody looked thoughtful," We could take over the ship."

Boil's eyes widened," No! I mean.. sit they are trying to help us!."

Cody looked at Boil thoughtfully before turning to Waxer again," Well, I guess.. we have to stay put.."

Cody looked frustrated, Waxer felt the same.

All three jumped when Tisha exploded from the cockpit.

Her eyes fearfully glanced between them," Please tell your ships you are here! They are about to shoot!"

Cody followed her, Waxer and Boil behind him. They nearly collided with the commander as he froze in mid step.

"Whoa, Cody, what-"

Cody held up a hand to silence Waxer, and Waxer tried to look at what Cody was staring at.

"What? What?" Tisha shook Cody's arm.

Cody's voice got steely," Bang out of here if this ship has guns prepare them."

Waxer saw what Cody was talking about as gasped, " Get out of this area i_now/i_.

Keeth gasped too," Tisha, do we have enough fuel to make it to Rothan if we take evasive maneuvers?"

Tisha was confused," No, we barely have enough to make it as is, Keeth what is it?" her voice threatened to break.

"Then we have to go to Ryloth to refuel." Keeth groaned.

Tisha burst," WHAT IS GOING ON?"

Keeth turned to her, "Those aren't Republic ships."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Oh my gosh guys sorry for the occasional 'i' in the last updates! It seems FF doesn't like my format I typed it in.. :c**

Everyone but Keeth was frozen in the cockpit. As if everyone was thinking if they moved the ships wouldn't fire.

Waxer knew they were wrong. Tisha screamed as the small ship shuddered as it was hit by the red laser fire. Waxer didn't watch Boil pull Tisha out of the cockpit, he was too worried on _what_ to do.

"Commander? Orders?" Waxer didn't like flying, and this was why. He was helpless to defend himself.

Cody snapped his helmet on and Waxer did the same.

"Sir?" Waxer hit the wall as the their ship rocked again.

Cody recovered from the tremor and shook his head, " No guns.. dammit dammit.. Keeth! Jump NOW!"

Keeth snapped a reply," I'm _trying_. Setting coordinates to Ryloth.."

Waxer sighed in relief as he felt the ship tug underneath his feet into hyperspace. They were ok for now. He watched the commander sit down in the co-pilot seat fumbling with controls.

"Don't _touch_ anything!" Keeth snapped.

Cody ignored him and Keeth stood. Cody looked up at the boy's eyes, face hidden by his helmet. Waxer wearily watched, ready to interfere.

"We are going to Ryloth, _clone_, NOT to your damn jedi generals." Keeth growled.

Cody didn't back down," Who said we were heading there? The ship is going to Ryloth. I am just setting coordinates for General Kenobi to-"

Keeth hardened, clenching his fists," My ship, my rules. Get outta here. Only Tisha and I are aloud up here from now on."

Waxer stepped between the two bristling males," Sir.. let's just go. We can contact the general from our helmet comms..sir."

Cody's helmet dipped down as if he were thinking the it lifted again,"_ Fine_, boy, be quick. Your fuel is dwindling." Cody shuffled out of the cockpit.

Keeth glared at Waxer," Go, you too. And tell your buddy to leave my sister alone."

Waxer snorted and turned away and out of the cockpit, almost running into Tisha.

"Oh, sorry Waxer, just wanted to check on Keeth-"

Waxer interrupted her," Miss... about Boil, please leave him be. There is no time for him to start liking you if we are leaving you on Ryloth. Keeth isn't happy about it either. So please, clear off."

Tisha was quiet for a moment before speaking out in a whisper," I know.. he likes me a lot already Waxer.. that's not fair to him.."

Waxer nodded grimly," Yeah, I know. But he can deal with it." Waxer stepped out of her way to let her pass and then walked right up to Boil.

Boil was scrubbing his deece of the dust that coated it. He looked up as Waxer approached.

"Hey there Waxer, goin to Ryloth again huh? Wonder-"

Waxer silenced him with a glare," We are leaving Tisha and Keeth behind Boil. I need to make sure you can let her go ok?"

Boil visibly froze then he was right on Waxer," Wax, you didn't let go of Numa, why do I have to let go of Tish?" Boil challenged him.

Waxer drew hs head back," _You_ of all people should.." Waxer trailed off angrily then started up again," Numa was _not_ like that. She is _five_ for crying out loud! She is a friend." Waxer finished.

Boil looked at Waxer as if trying to meet his eyes then looked away," Yeah.. I know. It's just.. she's the first person that ever really liked me, for being me." he seemed to be struggling with words, "And she is perfect Wax.. I like her, she likes me." Boil sighed.

Waxer clapped his hand on his brother's shoulder," Hey, you'll find a nother girl Boil.."

Boil looked at him as if that statement was not true. Waxer looked up as Cody walked up to them.

"Sir?" Waxer and Boil said in harmony.

Cody nodded then sighed," We are nearing Ryloth. You two will know your way around too. We're back at Nabat."


	9. Chapter 9

The silence is what made Waxer nervous. The only noise was the creaking of the ship, and the slow breathing from Boil and Commander Cody. What would it be like, seeing the Twi'lek girl again? Would she even recognize him and Boil? Waxer shook his head. He shouldn't get too hopeful.

Waxer glanced at his Commander's crossed form. He always slept like that, arms crossed. Only reason Waxer knew he was sleeping was the fact he didn't have his helmet on.

_Boil on the other hand sleeps with his helmet on.._ Waxer thought looking at his brother next to him.

Waxer jumped when the cockpit's door hissed open. Cody opened his eyes to look at Tisha.

"Yes?" he gruffly leaned forward from his position.

"We are here, Keeth says when we land to depart." she said in a small voice.

Cody nodded and glanced over to Waxer, "Contact the General and tell him our location."

Waxer nodded, " Yes sir."

Slipping his helmet on, Waxer blinked up his comm signals and commed Kenobi. The Jedi answered immediantly.

"Sir, this is trooper Waxer. Commander Cody, Boil and I are located in Nabat, in Ryloth."

"Very good," Kenobi's tone sounded as if this were not very good, "I am sending a transport for you three." there was a short pause.

"Sir?" Waxer checked to make sure he still had signal and watched Tisha go back into the cockpit.

"It'll be there Waxer. I am not certain when though." the General sounded distracted, Waxer guessed he was extremely stressed.

Waxer nodded, "Understood sir. Waxer out." he ended the transmission as Cody kicked Boil awake.

"Wake up, were here," Cody glanced at Waxer," I think we'll be here for a little bit boys. Kenobi has a lot going on."

Boil stood, replacing his helmet, "Welcome back to Ryloth everyone."

The ship shifted as it entered the atmosphere. Waxer tapped on his thigh plate, a nervous tick of his, while waiting for the ship to touch down. Boil's helmet was tilting down, as if thinking. But Waxer couldn't tell what could be going on behind his brother's helmet. The ship gave a gentle jolt as it touched the ground. Tisha appeared, and Boil raised his head.

"Keeth say to go now." she looked at Boil then back to Cody," Sorry for all the trouble. I wish you all luck."

Cody nodded before signaling Waxer and Boil to move out. The door opened and Waxer was out first. Boil lingered behind then followed Waxer down the ramp. Cody paused then stepped off, looking around.

"Looks better then it was." the commander looked around at the people walking by.

Waxer agreed, Nabat looked much better then it had. It wasn't a ghost town anymore. Twi'leks of all ages and colors strolled around, some looking at them, some just ignoring the clone troopers.

Boil shifted nervously, "I don't like the looks some are giving us.. it's like they don't want us here.."

Cody held his blaster low," They don't. They don't want a war here on their world. We symbolize war."

Waxer noted that some of the male Twi'leks _were_ giving them dirty looks. Waxer felt himself searching for a face though. Numa. Sh ewas here. She lived here. Maybe he could see her again. Boil cocked his head at a young Twi'lek boy pointing at him. The boy couldn't have been past twelve years, his headtails not quite past his shoulders. He was pointing at Boil, laughing with a group of boys his age.

"Bug off.." Boil growled under his breath.

Cody stepped away from Keeth's ship," Ok, we need to find somewhere to stay. We have no idea when this gunship will be here."

Waxer looked back at the ship. Keeth was paying a Twi'lek to fuel the vessel up. Waxer wondered how long Tisha and her brother would stay here. He wished they would just leave already. Boil would be distracted till then.

Commander Cody started walking away into the crowd. Waxer followed him, ignoring stares. Boil was more hesitant. Eventually he was next to Waxer, looking down.

Waxer touched his shoulder," You'll find someone else, come on, we're falling behind."

Boil just nodded and trooted to catch up with Cody. Cody looked over his shoulder at them and chuckled.

"Just like old times, eh boys?" the commander turned back around again.

Waxer shrugged, "Cept their aren't droids everywhere and the only think hostile is the angry locals."

"True that is.. but someone will let us stay." Boil paused," We did help them after all."

"They still might not want us here." Cody added.

"We could always hang out in the tunnels.. Boil and I know our way around." Waxer chuckled.

"Not a bad idea, let's try to find better place before we resort to that though.." Cody nodded to a young twi'lek women tending to plants outside a small house.

Cody approached, Waxer close behind.

"Ma'am? We are stranded here. May we stay the night?" the commander spoke slowly.

Waxer hoped she understood Basic, because if not this would be a problem.

She looked fearful at Cody, then to Waxer.

Shakily, she softly screamed," Shala sinya!" before turning into her home.

Cody sighed," I really don't want to be in tunnels.."

Boil gestured to a crevice in the rock," Waxer remember this? We found Numa here." Boil disappeared into the rock.

"Numa.. that was that Twi'lek girl, right?" Cody was walking after Boil.

Waxer nodded," Yes sir."

Waxer walked into the space, looking around. This is were Boil had gotten his finger bitten. Waxer cracked a smile and set his blaster down.

Cody was looking around," Better then getting screamed at.." he muttered.

Boil was leaning back on a rock," I like it well enough, I vote we stay."

Waxer shrugged," OK to me."

Cody nodded and sat as well," Damn. Really this has gone as wrong as it could have gone.."

"Yeah.." Waxer nodded sadly.

Standing, Waxer walked back into the sunlight. It was setting, making the sky pink. This part of the town wasn't busy, and that was ok. Less eyes staring at him. Waxer leaned against the rock wall and pulled out a ration bar.

Gnawing on it, Waxer gazed at the dwindling amount of people shopping in the market. A small voice startled him.

"Nerra?"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Most of this Twi'lek language is from a dictionary.. but I just scrolled and picked out random words.. so what they say probably means "Bird sun happy." Yeah.. makes no sense.. lol. A lot to explain here.. but I'll post it to the end of this chapter..**

"Nerra!" the small voice grew into a happy trill of recognition.

Waxer turned to see the teal Twi'lek child he had dearly missed. Her round eyes filled with joy at seeing her friend again. Waxer knelt to her height, a grin plastered to his face.

"Hey kid!" he chuckled as she tackled her small frame into him, tightly wrapping her arms around his chest plate.

"Hiko nerra" she mumbled into him.

He didn't understand the first part but nerra was familiar. He hugged her back and looked at her when she pulled away.

"Heh, told ya we'd be back.." he rubbed his knuckles between the spot in the middle of her headtails.

The girl giggled, a comforting sound to Waxer.

"Waxer? What are you doing?" That was Boil. Waxer looked at Numa.

Numa cocked her head. Could she recognize Boil's voice from another clone? Instead of a confused expression her face brightened.

"Nerra!"

The approaching footsteps stopped, "Waxer? Is that.." Boil's face popped around the corner and his eyes visibly brightened when he saw the Twi'lek girl beaming up at him.

"Numa!" the man said happily, crouching down to her level.

The girl ran up and embraced him, a smile spread onto her face. Boil looked up at Waxer.

"Small world?" he chuckled.

"Yeah." Waxer smiled down at Numa.

"What's going on?" the commander's annoyed sigh came from behind Boil. Boil turned, revealing Numa holding onto his leg. Cody's eyes widened a bit, "Oh, it's that Twi'lek girl."

Numa looked wearily at him then to Waxer.

Waxer nodded," He's ok Numa."

She smiled then started pulling Boil's hand," Blin me nerra! Sahak chir."

Boil looked at Waxer," Well that hasn't changed.."

Waxer looked at Cody but only got a shrug in return. Boil stepped after the girl as she dragged him along.

"Commander? Permission to wander with her? Sir?" Boil tried to gently resist her protests as he stopped following her.

Cody paused and nodded slowly," Don't stray too far," he looked at Numa, eyes softening a fraction,", and be back before dark. And this time be back _on time_." he added with a smirk.

Waxer nodded and grabbed his helmet, Boil continued along without his. Waxer started to recognize some of the area. After a couple turns in the path he realized where she was taking them.

"She's taking us to her home Boil." Waxer could see the door now.

It looked dusty as ever, but the building it's self was no longer broken. The memory of the Gutkurrs that had attacked them here still stuck with Waxer. Numa let go of Boil's hand and skipped into the house.

"Why she bringing us here again?" Waxer looked at the door curiously.

Boil shrugged and before he could reply, Numa reappeared, behind her the darker teal male Twi'lek Waxer recognized as as Nilim Bril. His face looked calm, but his eyes showed weariness.

"Republic clones." he acknowledged them.

"You speak basic." Boil said in relief.

Nilim nodded and looked down at Numa who was pulling on his hand.

"Kees sar Nerras" she seemed to sense her uncle's weariness.

Nilim nodded and looked back at the two clones," You are the ones who found her." he softened," Thank you."

"It was no problem sir." Waxer ignored the small smile from Boil.

"Why are you here now?" Nilim pressed, starting to walk back into the house with Numa.

Boil and Waxer looked at each other, was this a invitation to come in?

Numa poked her head out again," Nerras?"

Waxer followed in. The interior was much cleaner then it had been. He noticed the purple Tooka doll he had found sitting in a small hammock.

"Well?" Nilim's voice was muffled from another room.

Boil spoke," We got separated from our fleet. Our commander is here too, but he did not follow us."

Nilim appeared once again, holding bottles of something in his hands," Separated? Will you leave soon then?"

Waxer nodded," We called for a pickup, which should arrive soon."

Nilim nodded," That's good," he sighed,", it's not like we just want you to leave it's just.. some of my people, don't want you here."

Boil's eyes furrowed," Why?"

Waxer answered before Nilim," Because Windu and Kenobi promised them we wouldn't come back. They must think we have returned."

Nilim nodded, beckoning the two to drink. Waxer took a weary sip, the fruity drink wasn't what he was used to but it tasted alright. The men sat in silence for a moment before Numa broke her silence.

Looking at her uncle, she spoke in the foreign language that Waxer still couldn't understand. Whatever she had pleaded, Nilim nodded and looked at Waxer," She wants to take you around the house."

Waxer took Numa's eager hand and let her drag him around like a search akk dog. She showed him everything, from the kitchen area to the closets. The house wasn't big, but it was better then any home Waxer had ever been in. They returned to where Boil and Nilim were sitting, Waxer sitting himself down again as Numa played with her Tooka doll at his feet.

Nilim looked down at her," She seems to like you both a lot." he commented.

Boil smiled," It was a little tough at the start, little biter.. but she took up here," he gestured the home," and then took us through the tunnels."

The Twi'lek chuckled," Numa always loved the tunnels, got her in trouble plenty of times."

Waxer's commlink beeped urgently. Waxer looked at it then to Boil before answering," Waxer here."

The other end had static but he could hear the familiar voice of Cody," Waxer! Get back here! The Twi'leks, they-grah!" the sounds of a blaster cut him off.

"Sir?" Waxer stood, disturbing Numa.

"They don't look happy, get back here and help me out before I have to return fire!" There was another grunt and a scuffling noise. "Cody out!"

Boil looked at Waxer," Return fire? They're _shooting_ at him?"

Waxer turned to Nilim," What's going on?"

Nilim looked solemn, shock dawning in his eyes," They, must be thinking that the Republic is back.. their revolting.. you need to get back before to do something they will regret."

Numa looked between Waxer's distraught look and her uncle's shock," Nilim?" she puzzled.

Nilim looked at her," Gri cur Numa, jekui." he said in a hard voice.

Her face puckered and she looked at Waxer and Boil," Fernsa nerd." she said before trotting to her hammock.

Waxer started for the door, Boil behind him. They left, taking off to Cody's position. It was sunset now, the sky a shocking pink orange in color. The angry voices led them to a mass of multicolored Twi'leks. Boil looked at Waxer and Waxer used his helmet to broadcast his voice.

"STOP!"

Some of the Twi'lek's turned and then scowled at them. Waxer felt uneasy. They then turned on them, the long blasters pointing at their heads.

"Who armed them again? Oh yeah.. us.." Boil grumbled, uneasily raising his hands.

_Kriff.. left our blasters.. _Waxer groaned inwardly

A tan, almost peach male stepped out, his glare poisonous.

"What are you doing here clones?" his voice was a growl," Didn't you promise you would keep out of Ryloth?"

Waxer boldly stepped up," We are not here for the war effort. We have been separated from our fleet and-"

"So your bringing more here?" the Twi'lek snapped.

Some cheers interrupted Waxer's retort and Boil gasped as a couple of the Twi'leks dragged a kicking Cody from the swelling crowd.

"Get off me!" the commander lashed out, receiving elbow in return.

"Commander!" Boil called out.

The male smirked," Commander? So you _are_ returning?"

Waxer growled in annoyance," This is all a big misunderstanding!"

"Right, take them. We'll show the Republic not to interfere with Ryloth!"

Waxer stepped back as the rush of color started to pull him down. He couldn't do anything. Resisting would make it worse. Miserably, he allowed himself to be secured. Boil had done the same, what could the have done? The Twi'lek's shoved Cody next to them.

"The Republic can let us handle our own problems. We only need help if we WANT help, you _clones_ don't have to be stationed here!" the Twi'lek smirked again, leaving some of the protesters to watch over them.

"Well, this is fun, now what?" Boil sighed.

Cody's eyes flicked to Waxer, ignoring Boil's comment.

"How did visiting your friend go?" Cody muttered sarcastically.

Waxer didn't answer. His eyes were at the corner of a building, where a small girl watched on in horror.

**A/N Yeah yeah.. Twi'leks would probably not over react like this.. but what kind of story would it be if nothing exciting happened? :P Now.. if some of you know me on dA.. you know this story is finished.. BUT. I am adding on to it. So that epilogue you read? Yeah. Never happened. (If you don't know what I'm talking about.. look up rexter-fangirl on DeviantART :P) Peace! R/R**


	11. Chapter 11

"They're talking about us again."

"Well aren't you learning the language fast." Cody's voice rumbled.

"Sir, what's taking General Kenobi so long?"

"There's a war going on Boil. It's not going to pause for us."

"Right.. well.. these tail-heads could at least turn a light on in here or something."

Waxer felt exposed without his helmet. The twi'leks had insisted- more like forced- them to give their helmets to them. Not to mention it was dark. He couldn't see Boil or Cody, but heard them murmuring back and forth.

"And these binders!" Boil complained.

"You complain more than a shiny." Cody scoffed.

"Yeah, well, your not the one pressed into a broken pipe.."

"Your right, I 'm not."

Waxer closed his eyes, it didn't make a real difference anyway. His thoughts trailed over Numa's horrified expression, watching her people take her nerra away.

"Waxer? You still alive out there?" Boil's voice broke Waxer from his memory.

"Just..thinking.." Waxer said quietly.

There was a moment of silence," What if Kenobi never comes for us?"

"Then they'll probably cook us over a open fire and feed the local area." Cody said sarcastically.

"Then let's try to escape.." Boil's offer echoed the room.

"Shall I start seasoning you now?" Cody's voice shot back.

Waxer spoke up "I have to agree with the commander on this one Boil.. we should stay low."

"Kissup.."

Waxer grunted in amusement," Don't make me roll over there.."

"I'm shaking in my boots."

"Quiet!" Cody hissed.

A mumble of voices carried into the darkness. Waxer strained to listen to the conversation, but it was in the strange language the twi-leks used. But her did recognize some words.

"..Republic clones raiz gutkurrs.."

The two voices carried on, before long quieting as the two speakers went along their business, leaving the clones in silence.

"Well I didn't like the sound of 'clone' and 'Gutkurr' in the same sentence." Cody rumbled.

"Are they gonna feed us to them?" Boil asked nervously.

Waxer snorted," Oh what put that idea in your head?"

Boil sighed," Maybe they'll give us a cute gutkurr chick to play with and raise.."

"Ever play the quiet game by your self Boil?" Cody snapped.

"It's not fun.." Boil was silent after that.

Waxer leaned his head back against the stone wall and listened to the wind brush the buildings. He was pretty sure it was either dawn or dusk, as the vent that usually shined a small amount of light was darkening. Yawning, Waxer wondered how the twi-leks logic told them to lock up the ones that saved them. They must have really been good at keeping grudges. Waxer took advantage of the silence and drifted to sleep.

"Waxer!"

Waxer blinked open his eyes, groggily gleaning around in the disorienting darkness.

"Kriff, Waxer wake up!"

"What.." he yawned, slightly annoyed at Boil for awakening him from his nap.

"The twi'leks are talking again.. I think they're taking us somewhere.." Boil whispered.

Waxer indeed heard male voices talking quickly, footsteps thumping above his head. A creak and a sudden flair of light blinded Waxer. A dark silhouette strode in.

"Seem pal carte clones." the voice's low growl traveled over the space.

The figure shined his lamp into Waxer's face, illuminating the space around him. In a heavy accented voice, he asked," Who is your commander?"

"I am." Cody's gruff voice made the twi'lek look his way.

Waxer blinded away white spots in his vision as the light went over to Cody.

"Don't touch me.." Waxer saw his commander's unshaven face lit up in the darkness.

The twi'lek laughed and yanked Cody to his feet," Your coming with me.. Hez, Moki! Get the other clones!"

Waxer dully wobbled to his feet as a either Moki or Hez pulled him up.

"Ooh.. we going to a new cell? It have light-?" Boil's comment was cut off as the twi'lek leading him sharply smacked his head.

"-ooow.. just asking..filthy tailed.."

Waxer stepped outside and welcomed the light breeze that flowed steadily outside. It was dusk, Waxer saw stars appearing as night spread it's blanket over the sun. Hastily the twi'leks led the three clones through the town and to the city walls. Waxer recognized these walls, they still boasted the black marks from the short skirmish fought there to breach it.

"You think General Kenobi had to wait outside the city for us?" Boil murmured.

"I wouldn't doubt it.." Waxer exhaled in reply, shrugging away a shrub's raking branch.

The twi'lek leading Boil checked the binders linking Boil's wrists together before throwing his bodily onto the dusty ground*

"Uuuh! Thank for the warning chum!" Boil grumbled and fidgeted on the ground.

Waver prepared himself for the impact of the ground and thudded by Boil. Another dull thud and a curse from Cody just a moment later.

The heavy accented voice spoke again, a sneer in his tone," Good luck clones."

Waxer was confused, where were the twi'leks going? Weren't they taking them to General Kenobi? Rolling, Waxer faced Cody. "Did they take your binders off sir?"

Cody sighed heavily," No."

Boil rolled into Waxer," Now what sir?"

The commander lay his head back, shifting to look at the last rays of sunlight bleeding into the horizon. "Well.. it's dark-"

"No shit.." Boil grumbled.

"-and we should stay here unless you want to be gutkurr food."

Boil snorted and rolled away from Waxer again," I'd like to stay uneaten, thank you."

Waxer offered to take first watch while Cody and Boil slept. With help from Cody, Waxer managed to sit up and inch over to one of the trees by the city walls. He didn't have trouble staying awake, the sounds of the creatures in the forest kept him alert.

Meanwhile, beady eyes watched the three human clones. _Food. Food_.To the creature, these beings seemed harmless, they were nothing like the things inside the barrier that kept others out.

The creature's stomach rumbled again.


	12. Author's Note on Waxer's death

A/UAuthor Update:This fan fiction is not dead.. I've just been busy with school. Something tragic happened over the weekend.. Waxer is dead. Boil's fate is unknown.. but.. _Waxer is dead_..This will affect this story.. hell.. this story will even dwell into Umbara in Waxer's POV and then Boil's POV after his excited yet? =PTill then..Amber


End file.
